Desktop organizers are very popular in today's business environment providing additional storage areas by which people can sort and store documents and other items. Most every desk has some type of organizer to separate and categorize items needed to perform the functions of the user. Typically found are receptacles for letters, pencils, paperclips and the like. While such organizers have become a necessity, unfortunately they can consume valuable desk space.
A popular desktop organizer is the multi-tray assembly in which a plurality of trays are stacked one on top of each other in a compact vertical arrangement. Vertically stacked multi-tray organizers provide the user with trays for storing different categories of documents. The vertically stacked organizer increases the amount of items that can be held, but still consumes valuable desktop space.
A modern desk is typically covered with items that are now considered indispensable for business. For example, a modern desktop may include a computer monitor, a keyboard, a personal printer, a palm pilot, which are in addition to the conventional desktop organizers. The result is the need for larger desks, the use of more drawers or file cabinets.
Some working surfaces truly necessitate organizers simply because no drawer space may be available. Such work surfaces provide only a table top so that organizing of pens and pencils would require a container, hanging files would regarding a file cabinet, and so forth. Attempts to accommodate the lack of desktop storage is best illustrated by the use of keyboard trays and supports.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,367 discloses a single arm articulated keyboard support. The keyboard support includes a mounting bracket that is slideably and pivotally connected to a work surface permitting the keyboard to be moved between a raised in-use position to a retracted storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,972 discloses a sliding shelf keyboard support for supporting a keyboard between a storage, non-use position and an extending, use position.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a desk organizer that fits beneath the surface of a desk top and operates in a similar fashion to a drawer yet does not have the limitations of a drawer.